thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Can't Touch This
Can't Touch This is a song heard in Fuller House About DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion One of only 2 songs on Kimmy Gibbler's phone (the other being (Everything I do) I do it for you) that she plays at her high school reunion. Lyrics Can't touch this Can't touch this Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) My-my-my-my music makes me so hard makes me say oh my Lord Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet That's good when you know you're down A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such and this is a beat uh u can't touch I told you homeboy u can't touch this Yeah that's how we're livin' and you know u can't touch this Look in my eyes man u can't touch this You know let me bust the funky lyrics u can't touch this Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat and get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rollin' hold on pump a little bit And let me know it's going on like that like that Cold on a mission so pull on back Let 'em know that you're too much and this is a beat uh u can't touch Yo I told you u can't touch this Why you standing there man u can't touch this Yo sound the bells school is in sucker u can't touch this Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat that's what I'm giving 'em Now they know when you talk about the Hammer You talk about a show that's hyped and tight Singers are sweatin' so pass them a mic or A tape to learn what it's gonna take and now he's gonna burn The charts legit either work hard Or you might as well quit That's word because you know Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) Break it down (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh) Stop Hammer time Go with the flow in a spin if you can't move to this Then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust through the moves run your fingers through your hair This is it for a winner Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump Just for a minute let's all do the bump Bump bump bump yeah Can't touch this Look man u can't touch this You'll probably get hyped boy cause you know you can't u can't touch this Ring the bell school's back in break it down (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh) Stop Hammer time (Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) (Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) (Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) u can't touch this (Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) u can't touch this (Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) u can't touch this (Oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) Break it down (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh) Stop Hammer time Every time you see me that Hammer's just so hype I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic Now why would I ever stop doing this With others makin' records that just don't hit I toured around the world from London to the bank It's Hammer go Hammer It's a Hammer yo Hammer And the rest go and play Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh) Can't touch this (oh-oh oh-oh-oh) Yeah u can't touch this I told you u can't touch this (oh-oh oh-oh-oh) Too hype can't touch this Get me outta here u can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Images Category:Season 2 Songs